


One Lone Lioness

by ezratherobat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)-centric, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: Just a little angsty drabble I wrote to honor Annette being the only Blue Lion to survive my Crimson Flower playthrough!
Kudos: 4





	One Lone Lioness

The first ones to die were Ingrid and Felix... It was only a few days before the battle that she sang for him. Stupid little songs but when he thought she wasn’t looking he smiled so she swallowed her embarrassment and sang as many as she had time for.

Now she’d never get to sing for him again.  
The next ones to die were Sylvain, Dedue, His Highness and... Mercedes.

Without her sugar just tasted like sand.  
Then it was her turn to fight and across a sea of flames and blood she watched Ashe fall to the lazy boy she once scolded for skipping lectures to nap. Didn’t he hate blood? And yet he stood there in the middle of a hell-like battlefield drenched in the blood of her classmate.

She didn’t even see her father fall. She saw his body amongst so many others, his once shining armor painted crimson.

And when Annette faced the professor in that battlefield awash with flames, she turned away. She spared her.

Was it mercy?

Or was it punishment for not working hard enough, not being strong enough.

She was so weak compared to her father, Felix, even Mercedes. So why was she the only one to survive?

**Author's Note:**

> Opening drabble requests. Check out my tumblr privatedick-extraordinaire.


End file.
